The Hidden Love Story
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: Juliet Davis, also known as the new girl in Smallville and Lex Luthors younger cousin. Her mom is dead, she doesn't know her dad and she has had to travel around the world to have a new guardian. Life can get worse, but it can also get better. ClarkOC
1. Meeting

-OK this chapter is a lot longer then the last I promise-

The next morning after I woke up I decided to do a bit of exploring. My journey stopped when I found a library, equipped with a Grand Piano. I walked over to it and ran my fingers across the smooth keys. Surely no one would mind if I played it….

So I sat myself down on the bench and began to play something that was just off the top of my head. I had completely lost myself in the music before someone spoke.

"Sorry!" They said. I turned around to see a young man, a very good looking one at that.

"I was looking for Lex." He told me.

"Umm, I think he is in the study." I replied. When I spoke, he seemed confused by my British accent.

"Thanks, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" he asked. I stood up and walked over to him.

"My name is Juliet Davis, I'm Lex's cousin. Who are you?" I replied.

"Clark Kent, Lex's friend." He told me.

"Well Clark, it is nice to meet you. Do you mind if I walk with you to the study?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He replied, and I think he even smiled at me.

We started walking down the halls. It was silent, in a balance between comfortable and uncomfortable.

"So, Juliet right?" He asked me. I nodded and let him continue. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Smallville?"

I looked up at him and tried to smile a little, but it didn't work so I moved my gaze from his eyes to in front of me.

"My mother and I..." I paused for a moment. "We were in a car crash, I luckily came out with a broken collarbone and some scrapes and bruises, but I am afraid she wasn't so fortunate." I paused again, trying to collect myself. The tears were burning in my eyes again. I tried hard to push them away. "Anyway, since she is gone, Lex and Lionel are the only living relatives I have."

Clark looked down at me then spoke.

"I'm sorry." He told me, with much sympathy in his eyes and voice. I looked at him again... amazingly, his sympathy made me feel a little bit better.

"It's alright; actually it felt pretty good to say all that out loud. Oh we're here." I stated as we approached the study. We walked in to find Lex on his cell phone.

"Clark I see you've met Juliet. Well I hope you two have been getting along." Lex said

Clark just smiled… his smile was amazing.

"Well, you two probably have something's you want to discuss so I will leave, see you both later." Then I left.

(No POV)

"You must have made quiet an impression." Lex said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"That was the most I have heard her say since she has been here. I was starting to worry about her. Thanks Clark." Lex told him.

"Your welcome, I guess. I got your message, what did you want to see me about?" Clark asked.

"It was about Jules, but since you have already met her, there is nothing else. Oh. Juliet and I are going to a Gala in Metropolis tonight, I have an extra ticket. You should go, keep Juliet from being too bored." Lex said.

"I guess I can, I don't think my parents would mind, but it is only my second day free from college." Clark told him.

"I think they will understand." Lex said/


	2. Friend

-Ok So I lied… the last one wasn't as long as I thought t was. This one isn't much better… but I think that they get longer as they go on, but I don't really remember. This is the least favorite chapter I wrote for this story, but I couldn't think of anything to replace it with.-

I stood in front of my full length mirror examining myself. I only had an hour before we left for Metropolis and I still didn't know what I was wearing. Right now I had on a short, straight, strapless plain black dress. It looked alright I guess, with the way I had my hair and make up so I decided to wear it. I kept looking at myself though. Only thinking one thing at this point.

'I wonder what Clark thought of me.'

Shallow and inconsiderate, with the fact that my mother had just died. But still, I wondered. I mean I had never thought of myself as unattractive. I had even been told I was pretty but that was hard for me to believe. I had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, wasn't very tall and was thin. I guess that could qualify as pretty. Finally I sighed and moved away from the mirror and put my jewelry on. This some one knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I fumbled with an earring. When the door opened I was surprised at who I saw.

"Clark!" I said surprised. He was dressed up. "You look nice, any particular occasion?"

"Les invited me to the Gala; he said to keep you from being bored." Clark told me smiling some.

"Oh well, I guess that as considerate of him. I am sorry, umm have a seat if you'd like." I said motioning to a chair. He sat down as did I.

"So I hear you are from London." Clark stated. I smirked a bit.

"Did the accent give it away?" I asked

"That and Lex told me."

We both laughed a little... I was shocked at myself.

"So how old are you again Clark?" I said trying to push my sudden happiness away.

"18, almost 19. What about you?" He asked.

"17, but I will be 18 in a month." I stated. I could have sworn I saw him smile at that. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hold on." I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Alright we are on our way." I hung up and looked at Clark, "That was Lex, its time to go."

He stood up and we walked down to the drive way together. I wasn't sure if I was going to get used to the life of a billionaire, but it was possible that it was getting better. When we got outside I noticed there were two limo's, I was kind of confused.

"Lex?" I asked when I saw him. "Why are there two?"

"Well I have some work I need to finish and I thought you two may enjoy the company of each other rather then listening to me on the phone for three hours." Lex said as he walked us to one of the limos. "Enjoy" he told us. The driver opened the door and I slid in, then Clark.

I looked around and was amazed. I had never been in one of these before, and I definitely liked what I saw. Clark laughed at my expression.


	3. Gala

Chapter 4 Gala

Clark and I talked most of the way to Metropolis. He told me about his family, the farm, and mentioned some people he would introduce me to. I was beginning to feel like I might actually be making my first friend. Then the limo came to a slow stop.

"I think we're here." I stated. Then the driver came around and opened our door. Clark slid out first then helped me out. I meant to smile and thank him politely but as soon as I stepped out of the vehicle, I was blinded by flashes and deafened by questions.

"Miss Davis what is it like being part of the Luthor world?"

"Juliet is it fun having billionaire relatives?"

"How are you after your mother's death?"

Basically, these questions rang over and over in my ears. Then I felt some ones hand grab mine and take me inside the building.

"You alright?" they asked me. My vision slowly came back into place and I could hear clearly again. It was Clark.

"Yea, I think so, thanks." I said a little breathless. Then I noticed his hands, which had been firmly placed on my shoulders. I looked at them. Clark seemed to notice and moved them abruptly.

"Let's go" I said trying to laugh some. Then we headed into the main room. Then I realized something….. This was and Art Gala! Tons and paintings and sculptures were placed everywhere. I looked around in awe. I had always loved art.

"Wow!" I whispered as I slowly made my way to Van Gough's "Starry Night." It had always been my favorite. "It is beautiful." I said, studying it intensely. I had seen this painting hundreds of times, but never in this size or this close.

"It doesn't look very real." Clark said, looking a little confused by the portrait.

"That's because it isn't supposed to look real. Its impressionism, which means it, is just an impression of the night through the artist's eyes," I said after turning my gaze back to the painting. After a minute I looked back up at Clark.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get carried away." I told him. He smiled at me and said there was nothing to be sorry about. The Lex found us and visited for awhile before dinner was served.

After the meal Clark and I got caught up in conversation again. We talked until the Gala ended, sometimes being interrupted by reporters but we managed to blow them off. Then it ended and we headed back to Smallville.

(Clarks POV)

Sometime during the ride home I looked over and saw Juliet had fallen asleep. As we approached the mansion I tried to wake her, but had no success. I decided I had to carry her which was a rather easy task considering how small she was. Then we got to her room, I laid her down on her bed and covered her up. Then I started to leave the room but found myself staring at her. She was beautiful, that part was obvious, but there was something else that attracted me more. We had talked for hours but I still couldn't figure out what it was. She was kind, very intelligent, caring and had so much integrity; she also seemed like so much more. But she wasn't showing it, she was hurting still. Finally I went back home and went to bed, but Juliet Davis never left my mind.


	4. Cry

Chapter 5: Cry

I awoke around three A.M, still dressed, shoes and all. I changed, took off my make up and went back to sleep. Only to be woken up again at nine A.M, a time I preferred to be sleeping. It was my cell phone. It was Clark. Happy as I was that he was calling, he still wasn't on my good list at the moment.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Juliet? Is that you?" Clark asked confused.

"Yeah, this is just me still in sleep mode." I said yawning.

"I am sorry to have woken you up. I will call back later if you…." I cut him off.

"No it's fine. I need to get up anyways." I told him quickly. Knowing that I would never be able to go back to sleep now.

"Ok well, I was wondering if maybe you would like a tour of the town today. I know it is a little lame and all but still, it could be better then being cooped up all day." He said.

"Sure, sounds great." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up around eleven?" He asked. I told him that was fine and went to get ready.

After showering, doing my hair, make-up, and having a forty-five minute wardrobe crisis, I was finally pleases with my appearance. I noticed I had about 30 minutes until Clark would be here so I grabbed my music folder and walked into the library. Once I was situated at the piano I found a song I had been working on and started playing with it. Every now and then a guard would come by when I would start vocalizing. Then within fifteen minutes I had finished the song, lyrics and music both. So I sat, played and sang.

"So much left unsaid

From the thoughts that whisper in my head.

You need to know what I feel.

But still…

I'm not ready to say goodbye." I sang, letting the music take me away once more….

"And there in your arms I never wanted to leave,

And as you fade out of sight

I feel there's nothing left for me...

Don't make me fall apart again,

You're the best I could have asked for…

And I'm sorry I have to go now..." I stopped for a minute to recollect but I didn't proceed.

"Ever thought of having a career in music?" I turned to find Clark.

"Yes actually I have, but I've also considered acting, dancing, journalism, and law or medical practice as well." I told him as I stood up and walked towards him.

"Pretty risky ambitions don't you think?" He asked.

"Not if you are determined to succeed." I replied. "What about you? What are your ambitions?"

"Journalism is cool, but I like helping people too." Clark told me. I smiled at him.

"Helping people, I like that. Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we got into his trust and headed to a coffee shop called the Talon.

"This is basically the main social gathering of Smallville." Clark told as we stepped inside. It was a cute place, filled with teenagers talking and drinking latte's.

"Clark?" A voice said. Clark turned around, there were two girls standing there.

"Chloe? Lois?" He asked smiling. They all greeted each other and I felt a little out of my element so I let them talk and got a cappuccino. Then I saw Clark looking around. When he spotted me, the two girls and he walked over.

"Juliet, this is Chloe and Lois, and Chloe, Lois, this is Juliet." He said introducing us.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said smiling some. Amazingly smiling was becoming an easier task.

"Same here." Chloe said. "So you're Lex's cousin? Wow what's it like living with a billionaire?" She asked.

"Umm, different, I guess is the word." I answered honestly. We all started talking then some one else came in.

"Chloe? Lois? Clark?" They all turned around and greeted a girl named Lana. Once again I felt a little bit like an outsider. Then I was introduced to her.

For the next two hours the five of us talked and drank coffee. I liked these people; I just hoped they felt the same way. Clark decided to resume the tour, so Lois, Chloe, Lana and I exchanged phone numbers then Clark and I went one our way.

He showed me the school, Luthorcorp, and some other places. We talked and laughed and had a good time. Then we went and got some pizza before he took me back to the mansion.

"Thanks for today." I told him. "I had a great time."

He smiled a little, then for some strange reason, butterflies hatched in my stomach.

"No problem, I had fun too. I also think you made quiet an impression at the Talon earlier." Clark told me smiling.

"Yea I guess I am on my way to making friend." I said.

"I think you already have." Clark said honestly. There came the butter again.

Clark was facing me, and then I had an urge.

Any normal person would have kept this urge to themselves but unfortunately, I am not normal. As Clark was facing me I leaned towards him and kissed him. He didn't pull away like I had expected, but he welcomed it, and actually deepened the kiss into more then I had expected. It almost turned into a full blown make out session, but then the fireworks stopped exploding in my head. Instead there were flashing lights and honking noises. The scene seemed so familiar. Then I broke away from him, breathing hard and tears burning in my eyes. I quickly closed them in extreme determination not to let them fall.

"Juliet?" Clark asked concerned. "Are you okay?" I was still trying to grasp onto oxygen.

"I'm sorry, I, I have to go." I said, stepping out of the truck. "I'll call you." I said before shutting the door. Clark tried to say something, he looked so hurt. I felt bad for walking out like that but I felt so guilty. He didn't pull out of the driveway until I was inside. Even then I am not sure how long he was out there.

Once I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed, and for the first time since my mothers death… I cried.


	5. Apology

Ok I have gotten some views, but no review… that kind of hurts. But I don't seem to care as much as I thought seeing as how I am still going to go on with this story because this idea has been stuck in my head for months! And I refuse to let it go unheard, even if no one cares.

Chapter 6: Apology

I have no clue how long I cried, hours at the minimum. I had some visitors, refused to see them. I let my phone ring without answering. For days I only got out of bed to shower and sometimes eat. I could tell I had lost weight, which wasn't good. It wasn't until five days after the kiss that I actually stopped crying and talked to someone.

For some reason that day I actually got dressed and ventured out of my room. I walked through the halls, looking at portraits and décor.

"Jules?" I turned to see Lex.

"Hey..." I said quietly.

"I was beginning to wonder if you still lived here. I haven't seen you for days. You don't look to good… and I thought you were doing so well, after meeting Clark."

"She's dead Lex." I said quietly. "My mother, she... She's dead, and she's not coming back." I was trembling and crying again. I could tell Lex wasn't big on comforting, but he tried.

"Juliet listen, I know it must be hard on you right now to let people in, to actually care for someone. But running isn't going to help." Lex told me. I thanking him and whipped the tears from my face. Lex had to go to work and I found myself at the piano again, playing against the keys, losing myself in their sound and taking my feelings out of my heart and putting them unto the music. I played and played until suddenly, I just stopped and sat there, dizzy from the intensity of which I had been omitting.

"Seems to be a reoccurring coincidence, me finding you here at the piano." Clark's voice said.

I didn't turn to look at him. I just sat there, staring at the ivory and black keys

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, hoping he was still there, hoping he heard. It was silent for minutes. Assuming he left I started to walk away. But when I turned, Clark was standing there. I froze when I saw him.

"What happened? Did I do something?" He asked me

"No! It wasn't you at all! I just felt guilty I guess." I told him.

"Why?" Clark asked concerned,

I hesitated. "Because there I was, actually allowing myself happiness, then I thought of my mother, and finally came to the realization that she's dead." I said, and like magic, as soon as I said the word 'dead' tears came through my eyes and down my face. I quickly turned to and tried to prevent Clark from seeing me cry, but it was too late.

Clark came up to me and wrapped me in his arms. I didn't resist. I stopped crying, and it felt good to stop this time. I looked up at him, and tried to smile.

"God I hate crying." I said. He smiled at me, once again, there were the butterflies.

"Its ok, I understand." He told me sincerely.

I tried to smile back, but it was still hard. Then I noticed Clark looking me over.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." He said.

"I think I just need to get out of this place for a while." And without a word, Clark took my hand and we headed for the door.


	6. Wish

Chapter 7: Wish

It had been a wonderful three weeks. No more crying took place or any other sadness. Sure, I still missed my mom. I always would. But the emptiness was finally starting to leave,

Clark and I had become rather close. We weren't dating or a couple…. Yet. We decided to take things slow. I became quick friends with Chloe, Lana and Lois. And Lex, well, he was different, but still great,

It was Thursday afternoon and I was waiting outside the mansion for Les. Tomorrow was my birthday and he said he had a surprise for me. Then he pulled up in a red Porsche and got out.

"Happy Birthday!" He stated, handing me the keys. "It's all yours." I stood in awe. I had gotten my license when I moved to the U.S, but I wasn't expecting this!

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I squealed as I jumped and hugged him.

"That's not all." Then he handed me a platinum credit card and a key to the Grand Plaza Hotel in Metropolis. "This key is to the Imperial Suite, go pack a bag and head up there."

"Lex this is so amazing! Are you sure this is all ok?" I asked.

"Trust me its fine, now go!" He said smiling. I hugged and thanked him again, then ran inside, packed my things and headed for Metropolis.

I tried to call Clark, but there was no answer. Same for Lana, Chloe and Lois. I shrugged it off thought and just drove. When I got to the hotel the bellhop showed me to the suite. When I entered, it was pitch black. I found the switch and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I heard people scream. It was Lois, Lana and Chloe.

"What's all of this? I said in total astonishment. Not only were my friends here, but there were boxes of presents stacked everywhere.

"It's your pre-birthday bash!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yea now open the presents, I've been dying to know what's in all these boxes since I got here!" Lois said. Chloe and Lana looked anxious as well. So instead of waiting, I went for the boxes. I had them all open with in an hour. Then there was one box left. I opened the top and took out a dress, but not just any dress. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. All four of us looked in awe. It was the color of sapphires, lightly shimmered with a handkerchief skirt that looked like it would come a little bit below my knee; it had a halter scoop neck as well.

"Wow, I wonder what this is for," I said. Chloe, Lana and Lois wondered to. After picking up the presents and trash, we decided to go shopping. All four of us ended up with loads of bags. I even found the perfect black shoes to go with that dress. After a couple hours of shopping and laughs we headed back to the hotel. Once we were back in the room, we found a note that told us to be in the ballroom and eight thirty sharp, and to be formally dressed. I was a little confused at first, but then began to realize what that blue dress was for. We got dressed and ready. There were two rooms in the suite, which was gorgeous, and both had an adjoining bathroom. Lois and I got ready in one and Chloe and Lana in the other.

"So what's up with you and Kent?" Lois asked. I smiled some.

"We haven't known each other very long, but it's weird. I know I have feelings for him, strong ones at that. I just don't know how to show him. Any way, I kissed him once." I told her.

"Really?" She sounded amused.

"Yea, then we decided to take things slowly, but in the past couple days; I've wanted to go faster." I said. Lois raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay I am going to stop asking questions right here. Not sure how much more I want to hear." Lois joked. "Ok how do I look?" She asked as she finished off her mascara.

"Wonderful! And me?" I asked, putting my lip gloss down.

"Fabulous!" Then we walked out into the living area where Chloe and Lana were waiting on us.

"Ready?" Lana asked. We all nodded and headed to the ballroom. As soon as the doors opened, there was a flash of light and a huge yell of "SURPRISE!" I looked around and saw people I didn't expect. All of my friends from England! I could feel myself smiling like a maniac. Then I saw Clark. The walked up to us and said hey. Then he took me aside and whispered something in my ear,

"I have a present to give you after the party." He told me. I smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Alright." I said. He looked a little surprised at my forwardness, but was still smiling.

"So this is Jules's new flame, needless to say I'm impressed." A voice from behind me said. Clarks face turned red and I turned around.

"Alexa!" I squealed ad I ran over to hug my best friend. We talked for a while, I also met up with some of my other friends before finding Lex.

"You did all of this?" I asked him.

"What can I say?" I love birthdays." He said smiling. "And this is a very special one. Happy birthday Jules."

"You're the best!" I exclaimed before hugging him.

Hours of socializing past, then at eleven fifty-eight, we all gathered around a huge birthday cake with eighteen candles. Everyone sang 'happy birthday' and at exactly midnight, I blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone clapped and ate cake. Then the party ended.


	7. Present

Chapter 8:

After the party Clark and I headed back up stairs to my suite. The others all had another room which meant I had the Imperial all to myself… unless I wanted someone to share it with. Once we got inside, Clark looked around.

"Wow!" He said.

"Yea, my reaction was pretty much the same." I told him. Clark looked down and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful tonight." He told me, I blushed a little.

"Thanks, and you don't look to bad yourself." I felt like a little girl.

We looked into each others eyes, just smiling.

"Umm I have something for you." He said, fumbling with his jacket pocket. Then he took out a square box and handed it to me. I smiled and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a square diamond charm.

"Clark!" I exclaimed. "It's so beautiful! You didn't have to, this is all too much!"

"No it's not, and I wanted to. Because Juliet, you're special. I have only known you for a couple weeks but it feels like so much longer and I think..." he stopped.

"Think what Clark?" I asked quietly, taking his hand. He looked down, then back into my eyes.

"I think I might love you." He said honestly. It got very quiet. After a few moments he pulled his hand out of mine.

"If you don't feel the same ways it's---" I cut him off abruptly by pressing my lips to his. This kiss was very welcomed, and it got deeper by the second. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his around my waist and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible, then we broke apart for a second.

"I love you Clark." I whispered. He smiled

"Really?" He asked. I smiled this time.

"Yes really!" I said. Then he swooped me up in his arms and spun me around. When he set me back on the ground we kissed again.

But this time was different. This kiss wasn't just a fireworks kiss. This was full of lust and want. This was the kind of kiss that led you into the bedroom to mess and fumble with each others clothing until eventually you are both lying on the bed, in your underwear with your hands roaming each others bodies and lips intertwined with each others. This is exactly where Clark and I were now. We both knew what we wanted, and there was no turning back.

----

I woke up the next morning to fingers gently running themselves through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Clark.

"Good morning." I mumbled sleepily. Then I recollected the events from the night before after I realized I wasn't wearing anything but the necklace Clark had given to me. I have a feeling my face turned bright red, Clark noticed and laughed a little.

"Happy Birthday Jules" He said, kissing me lightly. Then I realized something.

"Oh my God I am eighteen!" I exclaimed, finally processing the thought that it was my birthday. Clark laughed at my sudden outburst.

After a while we both got up and got ready for the day. After I showered and got dressed, I walking into the living area and found Clark sitting on the couch. My bag was packed and sitting by the door, along with the bellhop and a trolley with all my gifts, which Clark and I some how managed to get into both of out cars. We then left the hotel and went to the park and ate cheeseburgers.

"Now this is what I call a birthday lunch." I said. Clark laughed. We were having a very good afternoon.

"Juliet I will be right back." Clark said. I nodded and he walked off. So I finished my cheeseburger and waited. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clark?" I turned , but it wasn't Clark, it was a man with a pistol pointed at my head. I sat in shock. Then he yanked me up and pulled me to him with the gun at my head.

"Your family ruined mine. So now I am going to ruin yours." The man said. But I didn't know what he meant. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell. But I was so scared. So I just whispered..

"Clark…help…" I closed my eyes, knowing he couldn't hear me. But when I opened them, there he was.

"Your boyfriend can't help you now." The man said as he dropped me to the ground, aimed the gun at Clark and shot twice. I screamed louder then I ever had in my life. But when the bullets hit Clark, nothing happened. I sat amazed. Then, in less than a second, he was behind the man who attacked us. Clark spun him around , picked him up with one arm and threw him. The man was apparently too shocked to fight back. He was also unconscious but probably not too harmed. Then Clark looked down at me, I was still staring at him in shock. He walked over and picked me up off the ground.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned. I nodded,

"Clark, what was that?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not really from around here." Clark said hesitantly.


	8. Parents

Chapter 9: Parents

"You what!" Jonathon Kent bellowed angrily at his son.

"Dad I had to, she saw me use my abilities. What was I supposed to do?" Clark asked. Both of his parents thought and remained silent.

"Clark we know you care about this girl. Bu we haven't even met her and she already knows your secret?" Martha asked confused.

"Plus she is a Luthor!" Jonathon stated. "It may not be her last name but it is in her bloodline."

"She wasn't even raised in the same country as Lionel and Lex!" Clark said, getting angry.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Jonathon said. "Listen—" There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Martha said before walking to the front door.

"Listen Clark, I know how you must feel, but you have to think! How many times have the Luthor's tried to find out your secret? How many different approaches have they taken? For all we know Juliet could just be another part of Lex and Lionel's plan—" He was cut off.

"But I can assure you differently Mr. Kent."

"Jules, hey" Clark said a little uncomfortably as he walked towards me. "This may not be the best time…"

"Clark let me handle this." I told him. He silently agreed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, ever since I came here I have been stereotyped and compared to the Luthors, to my cousin and my uncle… but I can assure you, I'm nothing like them. And I swear on my own life, I will never reveal Clarks secret, especially to them." I said, trying to sound strong and professional. "I care about them, don't get me wrong. They are my family after all. But I love your son, more then anything. So please, don't think I'm like them."

The Kent's stared at me, so did Clark. Their expressions were either impressed or amused. I couldn't tell. Either way, I felt a little strange in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, that is all I have to say. Goodbye." Then I turned to leave and walked out of the door.

"Well.. That won me over." Martha said, still rather impressed. Clark looked happy at his mother's approval.

"It was an impressive speech, but I'm still not convinced that this is such a good idea." Jonathon said, feeling beaten.

"Just give her time dad, trust me." Clark said looking pleased. Hen he super-sped outside to see if Juliet was gone yet, she wasn't.

---

"So how did they take it?" I asked.

"Not bad, my mom likes you, my dad is still skeptical though, but he'll come around." Clark told me smiling.

"I can live with that." I replied. "I guess I'll go now, you know before my good luck runs out."

"No, don't. I want to show you something." Clark took my hand and led me to the loft in his barn.

"Wow, never imagined a barn to be so cozy." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Yea well, I just decided to make it my own." Clark replied as he sat down next to me.

"It's nice." I said smiling.

"You think so?" He asked, making the distance between us smaller.

"Yea." I replied, right before he gently pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a while, both trying extremely hard not to go as far as we did a couple nights before. But this kiss definitely brought back those memories.

After a whole, when things started to get more intense, I pulled away.

"I have to go." I whispered. Clark understood so we said our goodbyes and I was off.


	9. Threatened

Chapter 10: Threatened

Clark and I had now been officially dating for a month and a half. But pretty soon, summer would be coming to an end and Clark would be in his second year of college, while I would have to face a semester of high school. Back in London I had already graduated, but in order to complete my citizenship, I had to do it all over again… well, for four months anyway. Lex had also been acting strange lately. After Clark would bring me home, Lex would interrogate me. Not just the average 'Did you have fun? How was your date?' but strange questions, ones you wouldn't normally expect.

---

Clark and I were at Crater Lake, it was our last official date before I started school.

"Why does summer have to end so soon?" I complained as I lay down on the blanket we had spread out. Clark sat up on his elbow and looked down at me.

"I don't know, but things wont change." He said smiling.

"Promise?" I asked sitting up some.

"Promise." Clark said while laughing a little. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Race ya!" I said after we broke apart. Clark raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed some then stood up and took off my tank top and shorts, revealing my black bikini. Then I looked down at Clark, he was just staring at me with that goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Am I that amusing?" I joked. Then, in the speed of light, he picked me up and jumped into the water.

We surfaced, laughing and panting.

"Not fair!" I said, still laughing.

"What can I say?" He joked. We splashed around for a little while longer, the laid back down on the blanket to watch the sun set.

"Say farewell." I said as I put my head on Clarks shoulder. He wrapped his arms me and kissed my forehead.

"Farewell to what?" He asked.

"Too summer." I replied. We lay like that for awhile, until Clark decided that I needed to get back so I wouldn't be too exhausted the next day. When we pulled into the mansion we said our goodbyes and both went home.

I walked inside the mansion to find Lex waiting for me.

"Have a good time today?" He asked.

"Yea, I did." I replied smiling.

"Jules, lets get straight to the point." Lex started. "You and Clark have been dating for a while now. Has he really told you anything? You know, secret wise?" Lex asked. I tried to smirk and put my acting abilities to work.

"Lex, you have known Clark for almost six years. You more than anyone should know that Clark is a very, 'What you see is what you get' kind of person." I lied, but hopefully I was good at it.

"I never really took him for that, but hey, you've slept with him a couple times now, so I guess you would know him better then anyone." He stated. The tone in his voice was scaring me, but I did my best to stand my ground.

"What are you getting at Lex?" I asked, getting angry.

"Follow me." He said. We went down to the basement and into a long corridor that led to a vaulted room. Lex opened it and let me inside. I stood in shock at what I saw.

It was a room full of Clark! With videos, pictures and reports and files!

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Clark isn't like everyone else Juliet. I don't know how but he's different." Lex told me.

"Are you stalking him?" I asked disgusted.

"More like investigating. But in six years, the only thing I can come up with is that he's strange." Lex stated. I looked around more.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I was getting more scared.

"Isn't it obvious? I think you could give me the answers I've been searching for. I've seen the way Clark looks at you, he is completely head over heals. You could get him to tell you anything. Which is what I am asking you to do Jules." Lex told me. I looked at him in utter disgust.

"You're insane!" I spat out before turning to leave. But Lex roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I don't think you understand what I could do to you Juliet. If you don't do this, I could make your entire life disappear." He said. I smirked at him.

"What you'd kill me?" I said without a trace of fear in my voice. "I would rather be dead than betray." And with that I yanked myself from his grip and started to walk off.

"You're a smart and talented young woman Juliet. I would hate for someone like you to disappear." Lex said after me.

I got to my room and slammed my door. I wasn't scared. I was angry, and that was worse. I took a long shower, then went to bed and ended up with a sleepless night. I Juliet Davis had been threatened by my own family. Therefore, my life had turned itself upside down again…


	10. Pain

To my reviews that you both very much!

DragonLady- Thanks, I am very pleased to know you like Juliet, I was a little skeptical of her when writing her and had a lot of caution with her character, but I am glad to know you like her!  I too wish there were more ClarkOC's and LexOC's and other character OC's as well. It takes a lot to write them though I will tell you that! I have been working on this story for months and Juliet's character still won't leave my head which is why I am planning a sequel… hoping I can finally put an end to her story.

SVCrystalGreen- Thanks! I am very very happy to know that you like my story! Keep reading! 

Chapter 11: Pain

Three weeks of school passed. Not only did I have the pressure of Smallville High, but also the constant pressure of Lex trying to lure me into his trap. Finally, I knew what I had to do, to protect Clark, and to protect myself.

---

"Hey! Jules, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, not that I am complaining by any means though!" Clark said smiling when I walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Yea, I umm, I have to talk to you." I said nervously. "Umm, you may want to sit down."

"Okay…" He said skeptically.

"Alright, down the business," I said as I started to pace. "This past couples of months has been amazing! Trust me, I've never had more fun, nor have I ever cared about anyone this much." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts and push back tears. "But for circumstances beyond our control, I think it may be the wisest decision if we didn't continue this relationship."

It got very, very silent. The tears burned my eyes and I turned away from him to wipe them away.

"Juliet what's really going on?" Clark asked seriously as he walked up behind me. "Jules, come one, tell me. What's wrong?"

He was so caring, so serious, and so kind. I wanted to tell him about what Lex was doing, but I knew I couldn't. Either way I lost, but at least this way, Clark would be safe.

"I can't tell you. Clark you just have to trust me, and when the time is right, I will tell you everything. But right now for our own safety, we have to end this." I told him, starting to cry harder.

"Our safety? What? Juliet, I can help, please just tell me!" Clark stated, almost frightened. I turned to face him, not caring that I was crying. Then I tiptoed up to his height and kissed him softly.

"I'll always love you." I said. Then I turned and ran down the stairs. It had started to rain, which was a good thing for me. This way Lex would never see how hard I was crying when I got back. In the car I turned my stereo on full blast and tried to drone out my sadness. Needless to say it didn't work. I pulled in the mansion and stormed inside, putting on the bravest face I could concoct. I walked in the study, where I found him.

"Back so soon? What did you and young mister Kent do tonight?" Lex asked as he got up from his desk and walked towards me.

"It's over Lex." I said flatly.

"What's over?" Lex asked curiously.

"This constant threatening game you think you can play with me! And Clark and I are finished." I said disgusted. "I hope you're happy, you have successfully ruined my life with out even trying!"

"You broke up with him!" Lex bellowed angrily

"Yes, to protect him from you!" I yelled. Lex stood there, looking very agitated. Then, very suddenly, he reached for a bottle of Scotch and threw it at the wall behind me, only missing my head by a couple of inches.

"THAT WAS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JULIET!" Lex screamed. Then he gripped my shoulders fiercely. "You will go back to that farm and make up with him now! And you will give me the answers I've been searching for, or else everything you have will be gone!" Lex exclaimed

"I don't care, you can threaten all you like, but I love Clark, and I will not be made your spy!" I retorted angrily. His face grew very dark, and in one swift motion, he threw me forcefully into the liquor cabinet, which caused it to crash and fall, along with me, which left many cuts and bruises, and much pain.

I looked up at Lex. I'm not sure what the look was on my face, but his was unforgettable. Lex looked down at his hands, then back at me, with blood running down my face. He looked almost sorry, almost like he didn't know what he had just done.

"Jules—"

"Save it!" I spat out before standing up and limping to my room where I packed a suitcase, got in my car and left.


	11. Safe

Chapter 12: Safe

I was still driving at around 12:45 in the morning, but by this time, I was suffering from blood loss and exhaustion. But I didn't know where to go. Suddenly my vision blurred more than it had before, I knew I couldn't stay on the road much longer if I planned to survive. So I went to the one place that I felt safe.

"Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent! Clark!" I cried out as I pounded on the door of the Kent farm. No one seemed to be waking.

"Someone please!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face with the raindrops, stinging the cuts I had from shattered liquor bottles.

"Please!" I screamed. Then I heard Shelby bark, and like clockwork, Mrs. and Mr. Kent were at the door.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but—" I started.

"Juliet, honey what happened to you?" Mrs. Kent said worried. She opened the screen door and ushered me into the kitchen where she examined my injuries.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Kent asked seriously.

"He… he—" I tried to choke it out, but I was still in shock, plus I was freezing to death and crying even harder then before.

"Mom? Dad? What's—" Clark came down the stairs, but stopped when he saw me sitting there.

"Juliet?" He whispered slowly. Then he continued to walk down the steps until he was standing right in front of me.

"What happened to you?" He asked worried.

"I told you we were breaking up for our safety, when really, it was just yours." I managed to whisper. Clark looked at me, almost scared.

"Juliet, lets get you cleaned up. Do you have anymore clothes?" Mrs. Kent asked me.

"Yea in my car, I'll go get them." I said before trying to stumble out of the kitchen.

"No, Clark, you got get them, Juliet go upstairs and take a hot bath. Jonathon, help her." Mrs. Kent ordered. Mr. Kent helped me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Mr. Kent." I said before he left. "I'm sorry you didn't think you could trust me." He looked confused and I shut the door.

After the bath, and after I put on some pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt, I went downstairs, where the Kent's were conversing. Clark was the first to notice me. They all looked eager for an explanation. So even though I was exhausted, I sat down and told them everything.

---

"You didn't tell? Even after all the constant threats?" Mr. Kent asked me.

"I told you, I wouldn't betray Clark." I said quietly. It was silent for a few moments before Clark spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, in a tone which was a mix of sadness and anger. I couldn't tell which.

"Because I thought I could handle it! And I was wrong, apparently!." I replied, trying to match his tone.

"You didn't want to betray me and yet you were hiding all of this from me? I could have helped! I could have prevented all of this from happening to you!" He told me, now I knew it was anger. I stood up from the barstool and looked at his seriously, trying to place daggers in my eyes.

"Don't be so full of yourself! You couldn't have prevented this anymore than I could have!" I told Clark, getting rather upset myself. "Clark you have so many amazing gifts. But that doesn't mean you can do everything!"

Clark just stared at me for a while. The Kent's even excused themselves and went to bed before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry." Clark finally said. "I shouldn't have been so upset. But Jules, when I saw you, so hurt and so upset, I got angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have tried to he the hero. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I told him. "I still love you, you know that right?" He smiled at me.

"Yea I know. I love you too." He came over and held me. I rested myself in his arms.

"Hmm, the place where I finally feel safe." I whispered.

"I'll never let anything like this happen again." He whispered back. I smiled and yawned. Clark picked me up and carried me upstairs. But I was asleep before we even reached the room.


	12. Enemy

Thanks for the reviews again! They were great and encouraging. But instead of replying to them one by one, I think on the last chapter I will just do all of them at once. But truly they were great and I loved receiving them : ) . On another note…. I just saw the Smallville season 5 trailer! Oh my freaking God it looks amazing… well except for some Clana stuff that was thrown in there, but that will eventually pass…

Chapter 13: Enemy

(Clarks POV)

I was angry, I wasn't showing it but I was. My guard was down and I tried as hard as I could to comfort Juliet instead of running to the Luthor Mansion and beating my now ex-best friend to death.

She was so hurt, not only physically but emotionally. I wanted to hold her and never let go.

"The place where I finally feel safe." She whispered as I held her securely in my embrace.

"I'll never let anything like this happen again." I had whispered back. Then she smiled, right before yawing. I should have known she would be exhausted. So I gently swooped her up and carried her into my room. When I laid her down, she was already sound asleep. I pulled the blankets over her and watched her snuggle into them. I smiled a little, and then found myself examining her injuries. She had a large cut on her forehead, upon which was now bandaged then several small scratches on her cheeks and neck, along with a good sized bruise on the temple of her forehead.

I thought about using my x-ray vision to see any other injuries, but my temper was getting the best of me again. With out thinking I super-sped to the mansion and burst through the doors in the study to find Lex sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. The liquor cabinet was gone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled. He smirked some.

"I had a feeling you'd show up here Clark. Juliet went running to you, just as I suspected. Not that I blame her." Lex said, silencing his tone on the last bit.

"You still haven't answered my question Lex! What were you thinking?" I said, not yelling but definitely aggravated.

"I don't know!" Lex screamed, and then tears began to fill his eyes. "God, I just don't know!"

I was a bit taken back by his sudden change in emotion.

"I never wanted to hurt her Clark, you have to believe me." Lex pleaded.

"I may believe you, but that doesn't mean I will forgive you." I stated bitterly.

"I couldn't expect that." Lex paused, "You're lucky, that girl would have died before telling anyone about the secrets she knows. She may have gotten her secrecy from the Luthors, but her loyalty must have come from somewhere else."

"Goodbye Lex" I said harshly before leaving. I decided not to tell Juliet about this little encounter.

---

(Juliet's POV)

The next morning when I woke up, I was very confused. I remembered the night before perfectly, but I was confused at why I had let it happen.

"Hey sleepy." Clark said, standing in the doorway. He walked over and sat down beside where I was laying. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yea, I feel bad for taking your room though." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He stated smiling. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I'll be fine." I said. I tried to site up, it hurt, but I managed.

"You sure?" Clark asked as he helped me out of bed.

"Positive." Then my stomach growled loudly. "Well, I am kind of hungry."

Clark laughed. "Stating the obvious?" He joked. I playfully slapped him on the arm, knowing it didn't hurt him. Then we walked downstairs, but did have a pleasant greeting.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark said angrily. They exchanged weird glances; I had a weird feeling about this but let it go. Clark put his arm protectively around my wait and pulled me to his side.

"I would like to talk to Juliet, alone." Lex said professionally, as if the night before never happened. Just about that time, the Kent's came in the door.

"What do you want?" Mr. Kent stated.

"It's alright, I'll handle this." I said, removing myself from Clark's hold. Reluctantly he let go, and Lex and I moved our conversation into the living room.

"What is it?" I stated rudely.

"Just coming to see how you are, and to apologize." Lex told me. "I'm sorry Juliet; I was way out of line last night."

"Last night!" I blew. "Lex, you've been out of line for the past three weeks! Asking me to spy on someone I love fore your selfish and senseless investigations!"

Lex grew quiet for a moment. "I understand if you won't forgive me. You have no reason to trust me anymore."

"You're right I don't." I said.

"I'll have your things packed and here by tomorrow morning then." He said.

"Alright. Thank you." I replied. Lex nodded and walked out the door. Then I went slowly back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you?" Clark asked as he walked over to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, would it be alright if I stayed here for a while? At least until I find somewhere else to go?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, stay as long as you like." Mrs. Kent told me, and Mr. Kent agreed.

"Thank you." I said. Then I told them about my conversation with Lex and ate breakfast. After that I went upstairs and got ready for the day before heading out to the loft. No one was there. I took out a small pad of paper and began to write and sing lyrics, pouring my feelings out and catching them on the small sheets of paper.

"Pretty entrancing." I turned to see Clark.

"You, my dear, have a bad habit of appearing during an intense moment!" I joked. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Care to give me a preview?" Clark asked.

"I never let anyone hear my music." I told him.

"Never?" He said. "How do you plan on becoming famous then?"

"How did you know?" I asked confused

"I can tell by the look in your eyes every time I catch you playing the piano or singing. You have a passion for it." Clark said. I was stunned.

"When did you become so insightful?" I asked shocked.

"Hey!" He said laughing, I laughed as well.

"Would it be okay if I kiss you right now?" I asked.

"I think it would be just fine."


	13. Dreams

Chapter 14: Dreams

The Kent's had agreed to let me stay with them until I started college in January. Which

Of I had already sent in applications a couple months before. Lex stayed away, his only contact with me would be sending the Kent's and me a monthly check, which was part court ordered and part guilt. But I was happy, still a little shaken up, but happy. Then one day in early December, things got even better.

I walked in the kitchen to see the entire Kent family, Clark included.

"Clark!" I didn't think you were going to be back until late tonight. What happened to your midterm paper?" I asked smiling. I was actually very happy he was there; we hadn't seen much of each other in the past two weeks because of his midterms.

"Well, I just wanted to be here when you opened these." He told me, handing me four letters.

"The letters from some of the schools I applied to…" I said nervously. There they were, NYU, UCLA, Stanford and Julliard. The only ones missing were my safe schools, Met U and Central Kansas.

"Yes, they are, now which one should be first?" Clark asked smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked over beside us. I smiled nervously and opened the letter from UCLA.

"My least favorite pick." I said as I pulled the letter from the envelope. I read it over and smiled. "I got in!" They all congratulated me. Then I opened Stanford, which was a no, and NYU, which was a yes. Then it was time for my dream school. Julliard.

"Okay, here it goes…" I slowly opened it, more nervous then I have ever been in my life. Images of my audition in Metropolis the month before came rushing through my mind. I pulled the letter out and started reading. Tears filled my eyes and I started shaking.

"Jules I am so sorry! But you still have…" I cut Clark off.

"I made it." I stated quietly, still not grasping the fact. "I got into Julliard!"

I swear my smile was probably ear to ear at this point. I started jumping up and down with the letter in my hands. Martha and Jonathon were smiling and congratulating me, but I couldn't read Clarks expression.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." He said in monotone.

"Thank you..." I said confused. Clark kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

"Okay?" I said hurt, with all my enthusiasm gone. "What was that about?"

"Possibly fear of abandonment, the last time someone he loved went away, she came back with a new boyfriend." Mrs. Kent told me.

"Lana? Yea I heard about that. I guess, I'll go talk to him." I said sighing. I walked up to the loft to find him staring into his telescope.

"Must be pretty relaxing." I said. He turned around slowly.

"Hey…" Clark said shortly, looking uncomfortable.

"Let's quit the small talk and cut the chase. What's wrong?" I asked, leaning up against one of the columns.

"Nothings wrong okay?" He said, almost rudely. I had never heard him like this before.

"No! It's not okay!" I exclaimed agitated. "What's wrong with you? This is possibly the best thing that could ever happen to me and you… you're acting like a child! I know you better than to know nothings wrong. So tell me what it is!"

"I just don't want to lose you okay?" He said in the same tone, but it was lightening.

"Clark, you won't lose me." I said softly as I sat down on the couch. I motioned for him to come sit next to me, he obeyed. "I love you, you know that! I could never let us lose what we share."

"How can you promise that? What happens if you go away to New York and meet some other, more interesting, more everything guy?" He said worried. I laughed.

"Clark, trust me, I don't think there is anyone in the world more interesting than you. And you are everything I could ever want, or could ever need in someone. But you just have to trust in love. If we were really meant to be together then we have nothing to worry about." I told him sincerely. He smiled and looked ten times better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him. After we pulled apart, Clark surprised me by kissing me, very passionately. I completely melted. We broke apart after a couple of minutes, breathing unsteadily.

"Wow, what was that for?" I said panting.

"The only was I could think of at the moment to say congratulations." Clark said smiling.

"Well it was definitely appreciated, but I could use a reminder of just how happy you are for me." I joked.

"I think I can manage that." Clark said before pressing his lips to mine again.


	14. Soar

Chapter 14: Soar

"Clark what's going on?" I asked laughing. He had rushed home from school, showered, got re-dressed, and then hurried me to get ready for something I didn't even know I was attending, blindfolded me, and now we had been driving for probably an hour. But I couldn't tell because I was blindfolded!

"Just wait and see." He said, laughing at me for being so irritated. Finally the car stopped. I fumbled around, trying to find the handle. When I found it, I tried to open it, apparently at the same time as Clark which caused me to fall out of the car. But Clark caught me in time.

"Not very graceful tonight huh?" Clark joked.

"Well when you can't see, it happened." I retorted. Clark laughed and grabbed my hand, and then led me inside somewhere. I sensed the lights flicker on, and then Clark removed my blindfold.

"Surprise!" it was all of my friends from school, plus Lana, Chloe and Lois, and the Kent's, in the Talon. There was also some band playing.

"Two surprise parties in one year? Do I feel special or what?" I said smiling widely. I looked up and saw a huge banner that said 'Congratulations Juliet! Break a leg!' My smiled grew even wider. I thanked and hugged everyone there, probably shedding a tear or two.

"Thanks Lana, this is so nice, and it means a lot." I told her.

"Well you mean a lot to all of us, we are going to miss you." Lana told me. "But I don't think that I'm the one you should be thanking."

"I'm going to miss all of you too." I said. "And if I shouldn't be thanking you, then who?" Then she looked and pointed at Clark, we both laughed. I walked over to him and put my hands around his neck just as the band began to play a slow song.

"Dance with me?" I whispered. He grabbed my hands and turned around to face me smiling.

"Sure." So then we joined a few other people around the small stage.

Clark wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"So, I hear you had something to do with this." I whispered to him.

"Maybe a little." Clark said smiling and staring into my eyes.

"You are incredible, thank you." I said.

"You're more than worth it Jules, I'm just going to miss you." He told me sincerely.

"Well I'm not sure if I am worthy of anything that you've given me over the past six months, but I'm still incredibly happy to have it." I said honestly. Clark smiled and leaned and kissed me softly.

"Trust me, you are." He whispered to me. We danced until the song was over, just happy ended.

"There's something I want to show you." Clark whispered into my ear as soon as the song ended.

"Okay…" I said. So we told everyone goodbye and got back in the car.

"Wait!" He said before he turned on the car. He then pulled out the blindfold, I cringed.

"Not again!" I whined.

"Trust me?" Clark said. I looked at him for a couple minutes, and ended up caving. I mean who could resist that face?

"Fine!" I said reluctantly. Clark smiled and covered my eyes with the blue piece of cloth. When we got to our next destination, I let him open the door all by himself this time.

"Okay right… here!" he said, leading me, well somewhere. Then he picked me up as if he were about to carry me. But instead we just stood there.

"What is going on?" I asked after awhile.

"Take off the blindfold." He told me laughing a little. I sighed and removed the cloth from around my head and looked at him.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, he laughed more.

"Look down." I raised my eyebrows but obeyed. I was completely in shock.

"Oh my God!" I said breathlessly. "Since when can you fly!" It was true, I was soaring up above Smallville. It was incredible!

"Since last week, but I wanted to surprise you." Clark told me with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished." I said smiling back at him. Then I kissed him, he returned the favor. As we were kissing, I could have sworn I felt him jolt up even higher. Then we flew through the window in the loft, still kissing.

We removed each others coats with our lips still attached. Then before I knew it, we were laying down on the couch, with Clark above me. I broke away for air.

"I love you." I said quietly as Clark softly kissed down my jaw line.

"I love you too." He said, pulling away to look into my eyes. I smiled, then he slowly closed the distance between us in another breath-taking kiss.


	15. Goodbye

Ok I haven't done this yet so I was just thinking about it and decided to say it now and I probably will say it again at the end. I own nothing in the story except the computer it is being written on, Juliet, and any other made up characters. I also own the song in this chapter... yes I wrote it but don't make fun of me! I just didn't want to use some one else's song, this makes it more personal and more direct towards the character, though I didn't write it for Juliet; I realized how well it fit and decided to use it. I hope you enjoy! Only 5 more chapters to go!

Chapter 16: Goodbye

I was leaving the next day and I was having a very hard time sleeping. I tossed and turned, my mind just wouldn't settle! Finally I got up and went downstairs to make some hot chocolate, hoping that would relax me some. After I drank the cup I went back to bed, once again, no luck sleeping. I finally went to my last resort.

"Clark?" I whispered as I gently tapped on his door. There was no answer. Finally, I pushed my manners aside and just walked into his room.

"Clark?" I said softly as I kneeled down next to the side of his bed. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Jules?" He said sleepily, and then glanced over at his clock. "What's wrong? It's three a.m. why aren't you asleep?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't get to sleep, I couldn't relax." I told him honestly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, slowly sitting up. I then realized he was shirtless and almost lost my entire train of thought, but I managed to collect myself.

"Clark, I'm scared." I said, "Maybe I shouldn't have chosen Julliard, maybe I made a mistake." I was getting a little sad now.

"Jules come here." Clark said, gently pulling me up and sitting me in his lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. "You are going to do great. This is your dream! How can you say going for it is a mistake?" Clark said, running his fingers through my hair.

"What if I fail? What if I have no talent compared to everyone else there? What if they hate me? I shouldn't go, I should just stay here." I stated. Clark just laughed at me.

"As much as I'd love you to be here with me, I'd hate it if you didn't go. They won't hate you Jules, even if they do it doesn't matter. Because you are the most talented and gifted person I have ever met! You sing like an angel. And you will succeed, because I have a feeling that this is what you are destined to do." Clark said, seriously and sincerely. I looked up at him.

"Do you mean all of that?" I asked. He just smiled.

"Yea I do." He stated. "Now do you think we could possibly get some sleep?" Clark joked.

"Possibly…" I replied smiling "Oh if only I could stay in your arms forever, then I would never be afraid." I told him. I started to get up, but Clark grabbed my hand.

"I'm not sure I can promise you forever, but I can promise you tonight." Clark said. I turned back around and he gently led me to the place next to him. We both laid down facing each other and he pulled me close against him, with his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his embrace, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

---

The next day, Clark and I went to the Talon so I could tell everyone goodbye on our way to Metropolis. When we got there, the keyboard was set up.

"What's this?" I asked amused. Clark shrugged.

"Well..." Chloe said as she and Lana walked over to us. "We are hoping it is your final goodbye, see you're going away to this amazing performing arts school on a vocal scholarship and we have yet to hear you sing."

"Guys, I usually dot sing my own music in front of people." I said quietly.

"Please!" Lois said, popping up. "I'll buy you a latte!" She tried to bribe. We all laughed at her. I hesitated but they ended up making me cave.

"Fine!" I said. I gave Clark a death glare.

"Hey I had no idea about this." He said. We all laughed and I stepped on the small stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ok so umm, this isn't the sort of music I got into Julliard for, but I have a feeling that you will appreciate this more. I wrote it last night when I couldn't sleep, so here it goes…" Then I started playing and singing.

"Tomorrow's the day

When nothing's going to be the same

Tomorrow's the day

When everything's going to change…

I've waited for so long,

Wanting to move on

But now that the day is coming,

I'm not ready to go ahead…" The music filled my ears, and I drifted into my oblivion, in this moment, it was only me, and the music.

(Chorus)

"Goodbye,

To the wasted tears and nights I've cried.

Goodbye,

To the pain of the past

Farewell,

To the things I've said

And to the people I leave…

I just hope you miss me

Childhood's going away,

Now the suns setting a different way.

I'm not going too far but still,

I am leaving you

And I'm not sure what to do oh.

So please don't wait for tomorrow to come,

Because I'm standing here just waiting for the sun…

Goodbye,

To the wasted tears and nights I've cried.

Goodbye,

To the pain of the past

Farewell,

To the things I've said

And to the people I leave…

I just hope you miss me" I paused for a couple seconds, catching my breath and playing soft notes before coming back in softly, getting ready for the bridge, which was the strongest part.

"Hello,

To the new days,

Hello,

To the fear of the future

I'm not ready to go,

But still I can't wait to leave,

Everything from the past now turns to memories

So please,

Don't let go of me…

Don't let go of me oh.

Goodbye,

To the wasted tears and nights I've cried.

Goodbye,

To the pain of the past

Farewell,

To the things I've said

And to the people I leave…

I just hope you miss me.

I just hope you, miss me." I finished. Then to my astonishment, they all applauded. Some even cheered. I smiled and found Clark's gaze. He was clapping and smiling widely.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly into the microphone before stepping down and walking over to Clark, Lois, Chloe and Lana.

"Are you happy now?" I said laughing.

"Yes, but apparently not as happy as you! I don't think I have ever seen you smiled this much!" Chloe said.

"Yea really and where did you learn to sing like that?" Lois asked, my smile faded a little.

"Umm, my mother actually." I said. Everyone got quiet for a moment.

"You sounded amazing Jules; you're going to do great!" Lana told me. We all said our goodbyes, some tears were shed. Then Clark and I went to the Metropolis Airlines. He helped me with my bags, and then they called my flight.

"That's me." I said, standing with him at the gate. The tears burned in my eyes but instead of holding back, I let them fall. Clark pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, you are going to do great." E said, sounding rather sad himself. I looked up at him and forced a smiled. He did the same then kissed me with more passion then ever before. Then, they called my flight again. I pulled away tearfully.

"I have to go. I love you." We hugged and kissed one last time before I got on the plane.

I got into my seat and buckled up. Wiping the tears from my eyes and then looked out of the window. Clark was standing next to the runway, staring at me. I put my hand up against the window and waived a little. He smiled some and waived back. Then, in a flash, he was gone.


	16. Chances

Chapter 17: Chances

I had been at Julliard for a little over 2 months and had already been cast as the lead in the annual spring musical, possibly the biggest event of the year for a musical theater major. Casting directors, record producers, all kinds of scouts were going to be there throughout the six performances. I even invited the Kent's, sending them 3 plane tickets along with 3 opening night tickets I purchased with the money I still received from Lex every month. I just hope they came. The production this year was 'The Phantom of the Opera.' One I already knew very well, and I was playing Christine.

It was now opening night and I was very nervous. I stood backstage, warming up in my point shoes with my friend Amy, who was Meg.

"You're really lucky you know?" Amy told me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I brought my leg straight up behind my head.

"You are one of the only freshmen ever to be picked for the lead. The performance scouts will be all over you!" She exclaimed. "But no pressure." I laughed

"Yea right! Thanks a lot!" I said sarcastically. Then Taylor, who was Raoul and Ryan, Phantom, came up to us.

"You ready?" Ryan asked, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently massaging them,

"No but this is helping." I joked. He continued as I drank my water. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd forgotten me." I quickly spun around and dropped my bottle.

"Clark!" I squeal. I ran over to him and jumped on him. I hadn't seen him in over two months! He picked me up and spun me around.

"You look beautiful." He said. I would have to remember to compliment the seamstress and make up artists.

"I wasn't sure if you'd make it. I never heard back from you after I sent to tickets. Are your parents here?" I stated smiling widely.

"No, they couldn't make it, it's just me, but Chloe and Lana managed to get their tickets and trade them for another night since they couldn't make it tonight. So is this a good surprise?" Clark asked. I tiptoed up onto the top of my shoes to where I was almost his height and kissed him. Millions of fireworks exploded.

"The best." I whispered smiling.

"Five minutes till curtain places everyone!" Our stage manager yelled.

"That's my call, I'll see you later k?" I said.

"Okay, I love you and good luck!" He said smiling.

"I love you too." We kissed briefly then he went to his seat. I walked back over to Amy, smiling.

"So that was Clark? Wow!" She said, then she handed me a compact and red lipstick. "Self explanatory." I laughed and put them to use. Then the performance began.

---

We did the Curtain call. I received standing ovations which was completely unexpected yet completely exhilarating. I also received flowers from half the cast and crew. I knew I had tears flowing but they were happy ones so it was okay. Then Amy and I walked to our dressing room and redid ourselves to look like normal human beings. I put on a pair of cute jeans and a designer top, pulled my hair pack, redid my makeup and called it good. I grabbed my shoes, purse and jacket, and walked out of the dressing room where my theater professor was standing with another man.

"Juliet Davis, this is Mr. Reynolds, you two have a lot to talk about." We greeted each other and then began talking.

"Miss Davis, I am from the New York Theatre Society. I go and scout for casting directors, and I think that there are going to be many of them interested in you." Mr. Reynolds told me. "I am going to tip them off, tell them to come and watch you and I can't assure you of anything, but I thing that you could be the next big this to hit Broadway."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said ecstatically. We said goodbye and I walked out the backstage door to find Clark.

"I was hoping you would be here." I said. He smiled at me and handed me a single red rose. "Thank you, it's my favorite." I tiptoed up and kissed him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as we walked hand in hand down the sidewalk

"Well, I need to go up to my dorm and then I know this great all night pizza parlor we can go to, my treat." I said.

"Sounds great." We went back to my dorm, where I put Clark's rose in a small vase on my nightstand next to a framed picture of Clark and I. Then we went to the pizza place, talked and laughed until they made us leave. I told Clark about the scout and he seemed happy. Now we were walking through Central Park hand in hand. The night air was cold and I started to shiver.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little chilly." I said.

"Well, my hotel is just about a block away. If you want to stay with me instead of having to go all the way back to campus I would be perfectly okay with it." He stated. I laughed.

"Clark Kent, did you plan this?" I said

"Not planned, desperately hoped but I didn't plan it." He said, laughing some himself. I then jumped in front of him.

"Oh really? And what else did you desperately hope for?" I said smiling. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, so that's what you were hoping for." I said breathlessly.

"I knew you would figure it out, so what do you think my chances are at getting what I have been hoping for?" He joked.

"I'd say…" I paused for a moment. "That I have been desperately hoping for the same thing for the past two months." I looked up at him smiling, he was smiling too. Then, we went back to where he was staying.


	17. Shock

Chapter 18: Shock

I woke up before Clark the next morning. I smiled at his sleeping form and carefully got up and took a shower. Then I realized I had no clean clothes so I put on the under garments I had on the night before and went to steal on of Clarks shirts. Luckily he was still asleep. I snuck through his suit case and found a blue plain button up shirt. I pulled it on and buttoned it halfway and turned to walk back to the bed, but I got caught. Clark was sitting up smiling at me.

"I was going to wear that today, but I have to admit, it looks a lot better on you." He said smiling.

"Getting a bit cocky are we?" I laughed as I got back on the bed and positioned myself beside Clark.

"Just a new attitude I was trying out." He joked. I laughed hard. "You think that was funny?"

"Yep!" I said cheesing. Then in a swift motion, he pinned me underneath him and started tickling me!

"Clark!" I squealed with laughter. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" I managed to choke out between laughter. Clark stopped and looked down at me with a huge grin on his face. My laughter seized and I brought my hand up and traced the side of his face lightly.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered.

"And you're beautiful." He replied still smiling. Clark gently grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. Then he put his hand under my back and started kissing me. I slowly raised myself up and repositioned myself with Clark sitting up and me straddling his lap. I ran my hands up and down his chest softly. We were in an intense moment when someone came through the door.

"Oh!" The maid screamed. I abruptly pulled away from Clark causing me to fall off the bed and hit my head hard on the ground.

"Ow!" I whispered. The maid left quickly and Clark came down to the floor.

"Jules? Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me to my feet and examined my face for any sign of trauma.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said truthfully. "Now, where were we?"

---

When the performances where over I had gotten offered roles in three upcoming musicals, and two already playing ones but I turned them down, insisting to finish school. Now it was only three weeks until summer vacation, which meant exactly twenty-two days until I got to go back to Smallville. But something wasn't right. I had been extremely tired and was getting terribly weak sometimes.

One day, after vocal class, Tyler, Amy and I were walking and laughing, making fun of out professor on our way to lunch.

"Did you see the way that he hit his baton on the stand?" Taylor said, imitating.

"Yea and how red his face got when Jules hit the wrong not in her solo? By the way Jules, what happened?" Amy asked.

"I just haven't---" I got extremely dizzy, and felt my knees turn into Jell-O. There was some buzzing sound and I fainted, toppling down the stairs.

---

The next thing I knew, I was walking up in the New York hospital. But instead of a doctor in my room, there was a tall man in a black suit.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Miss Davis I need you to relax and clear your mind." He said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm agent Larson," he said, I thought for a moment.

"As in Amy Larson?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes she is my daughter, and that's how we have been drugging you." Larson told me.

"Drugging me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"For your own good. That's how you wound up here." He said.

"Please, explain." I said.

"Your father was James Mark Davis, inheritant to Davis Winery, the largest Vineyard and wine supplier in Europe. Your mother was Lauren Nicole Luthor, elder sister to Lionel Luthor who ran away from her brother and only family as his empire was rising to the top." Larson paused. "No one knew why she ran away; I guess she didn't want any part of the Luthor infamous life. Your father though, was different. He had made his family enemies his own personal ones. For years James Davis and the Stiff family fought and somewhere in all those years, he met and fell in love with your mother. But around the time she became pregnant with you, the Stiff's threats were becoming extremely violent. So he his Lauren, trying to protect her, and then the Stiff's killed him, and the rest of the Davis's, just five years ago." He gave me a few moments to process all of this before continuing.

"James was smart though, he wired money over a disguised account to your mother every month to support the two of you. He also hired me to make sure that the Stiff's never found out that he had a lover, or an heir. I always insisted that your mother give you the name Luthor rather then Davis, but she refused. She insisted that a part of your father was always with you. So I caved. The Stiff's weren't as smart as your family though. It took them 16 years to find you and your mother. When they did, they strategized for a year before coming up with the car crash. Your mother's death was no accident Juliet." Once again he gave me time to collect myself.

"You were supposed to die as well, but was more fortunate. So we exiled you and hid you in Smallville with your cousin, then the Kent's took you in. Then you came to New York, so I had my daughter be a double agent so I could keep track of you. Then you performed as Christine and you were given many raving reviews, the Stiff's found you again. So Amy and I have been drugging you to get you into the hospital so we can give the school a reason to send you back to Smallville early for a case of death causing illness."

"What do you mean?" I asked scared.

"It means we are moving to our last resort, we are going to have to fake your death and you will have to join the Witness Protection Program."


	18. Masked

Chapter 19: Masked

My plane arrived in Metropolis and I took a cab to Smallville. Clark couldn't pick me up because he had a final. So I sat in the cab silently, preparing my lies to my friends, the Kent's, Clark and even Lex. I was yanked out of my thoughts by the cab driver stopping and announcing we were here. I paid him, and grabbed my bags then headed inside. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Anyone home?" I said with forced happiness.

"Juliet?" Mrs. Kent said. She walked into the entry way and hugged me.

"It's so great to have you back!" Then she looked me over. "You've gotten so thin!" She exclaimed. "Honey is everything okay?"

I looked at her, she was like my substitute mother, always caring for me and treating me as her own. I remembered when I used to think that maybe one day Clark and I would get married and then she would kind of be like my mother. But those hopes were fading now.

I forced a smile out and spoke.

"Yea, everything is great." I lied. She looked at me a moment skeptically before smiling back.

"Well then good. We were surprised to hear you were coming home so early. What happened, did you use your inevitable charm to convince your professors to let you take your finals early?" She joked as we headed into the kitchen.

"More or less yea." I smiled and lied again. We talked and drank coffee for a while longer before Clark came in the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled. Normally I would have ran into the living room and literally jumped on him after not seeing him in over a month. But not this time, this time his voice sent chills up my spine and made me see flashes of many colors. I didn't want to lie to him. So as Martha stood up, I took a deep breath and turned into my character, just as I had learned.

"Clark!" I exclaimed when I spotted him. He saw me and smiled widely, that smile still sent butterflies to my stomach. Clark walked towards me and embraced me securely in his arms.

I could have screamed, I could have cried and told him everything. But no, I stayed in character, forcing myself not to break.

"I'm so glad you're back!" He said. Still holding me

"Yea me too." I said as we broke apart. Clark was still smiling, and then his expression changed. Martha seemed to have noticed and made an excuse to leave the room.

"Jules are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm a little tired, but other then that, yes." I lied again, I could feel the stone wall practically being built around me.

"Okay good." He said, a little unconvinced. Not that I could do much, Clark could read me better then anyone. So I tried to think of something to turn his attention.

"Come on, I have something for you." I said cheerfully. I grabbed Clark's hand and led him upstairs.

"Jules what have you done now?" He said sarcastically. I laughed and we continued up the stairs and into my room.

"Umm okay, it's right… here!" I exclaimed when I found the package. "Open it!" I demanded as I handed the package to him.

"Okay, okay!" He said laughing. Clark opened it and was none the less surprised. I had to say, I was quite proud of myself for finding this specific gift.

"Jules, how did you manage this?" Clark asked smiling.

"Well I knew your birthday was in a week and I spent trying to find something perfect, then I met Lifehouse and knew you liked them. They were outside a coffee shop one day and they signed the album and I think there is a personal note to you inside." I stated. Clark looked at my and opened the case.

'_Clark, Happy 20th birthday, hope it's great. P.S. Your girlfriend is awesome, don't let her go.'_ Clark read out loud. I laughed

"I swear I didn't put them up to that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I believe you. But maybe I should be jealous." He joked. "So what did you have to do to get this?"

"Well unfortunately I was wearing a Julliard t-shirt at the moment and so they asked me if I went there and what my major was, and to make a long story short, I had to sing." I said pouting. Clark smiled and embraced me.

"Thank you Jules, I love it." He told me before kissing me lightly.

"Don't mention it." I whispered. Then I laid my head on his chest and just stood there in his arms. Wondering how long this happiness was going to last


	19. Failed

**Celtic Cross- Thank you for the review! And I know, for some reason I am making her life so miserable, but that is why I am already writing a sequel, which is kind of interesting actually, but its really up in the air right now. I tried to make her life better, but I just kept leaning towards the "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger theme," So that is kind of what I am planning on. Thank for the review once again! I am glad you are enjoying this story! Lol I am sad because there is this chapter and one more then this part of Juliet' story is over… its going to be sad :( lol but I am really happy that you like it!**

**Chapter 20: Failed**

The next couple weeks were amazing. I loved being in love. It is something you don't think about until it's about to be ripped away from you. I tried not to think about it though, even though ever four days I was receiving phone calls from Larson about "the plan".

We were going to play it off like I suddenly came down with something and decided to go to the hospital to get it checked out. Then, the doctors who were in on this would admit me, and Juliet Amelia Davis would die of a mysterious illness.

Lame, yea, but it would work.

But for today, I was sitting on the couch in the Talon with my head on Clarks shoulder while he gently traced my arm with his fingers. Chloe and Lois were talking to us and each other from across the table.

Clark moved his hand to my hair and started running his fingers through it.

"I love you." He whispered randomly. I smiled a little and looked up at him.

"I love you too." I said, looking at him square in the eyes. Then the world disappeared. No one else was there except Clark and me. He felt it too, because then we did something very unlike us. We kissed, and not just a simple kiss either. It was full of passion and desire, and we were doing this in public, so not normal! But then, the kiss got deeper, and was filled with even more passion. For some reason this felt right, normally by now we would have broken apart, but in that moment, I had a strange sensation that this might never happen again, so I need to seize the moment. Now whether it was Clark or me that turned it into the intensity at which the kiss was, I will never know.

"Umm, hello? Earth to love-birds? Come back to us now!" Lois's voice and statement caused us to jump apart. Clarks face was turning bright red, and I could only imagine what mine looked like. Chloe and Lois looked at us in astonishment.

"Wow, if we weren't here I wonder how long that would've lasted." Chloe stated laughing a little.

"Sorry." I whispered, even though it was a lie. "Umm, I need to go out to my car to get something, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you—" Clark said before Lois burst in.

"No, you are going to stay here, it's probably a good idea for the two of you to spend three minutes away from each other." Lois said. Clark sighed and threw his hands in the air as if he had been defeated. But he was laughing, so was I.

"I'll be right back." I said on my way to the door. I got to the back alley where my car was parked, opened the door and started looking for my cell phone, remembering that Larson was supposed to call.

"Gotcha!" I said when I found it on my dashboard. I grabbed it and turned around to close the door. But I didn't follow through with that idea, seeing as there was a un pointed at me.

"What do you want?" I asked frightened.

"Your life, Juliet Davis." Then without another word, a shot was fired.

---

(No POV)

"I wonder what's taking Juliet so long." Chloe said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Yea, I know, surely whatever she was looking for she could have found by now in that little car of hers." Lois said.

"I should go help her." Clark said, he had a weird feeling, but he didn't know why. He got up to walk out of the door, but before he was even halfway off the couch, there was a loud "BOOM" almost like a gunshot.

"Juliet." He whispered, then super-sped to the back of the alley, where his biggest fear turned to reality.

There was a man, standing over Juliet's body with a gun in his hands. So many things were running through Clarks mind right now. He grabbed the man and threw him against the brick wall, then gently grabbed Juliet and saw her struggling with pain.

"Jules?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you Clark, for now and forever…" Juliet choked out, then she stopped, everything.

Clark gently picked her up and super-sped her to the hospital.

---

Hour pasted. The man who shot Juliet was in police custody. His name was Raymond Stiff. And Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana, the Kent's and even Lex were in the waiting room of the Smallville Medical Center for a yes or now.

" It Seems like we are in this place every week." Chloe told Clark as she sat down across from his and handed him a cup of coffee (A/N: lol I had to say the hospital thing.)

"Thanks Chloe, can I tell you something?" Clark asked.

"Clark you can tell me anything, you know that." Chloe said.

"I don't think I have ever been this scared of anything, ever. When Alicia died, there was no chance, she was just gone. But sitting here, not knowing anything about Juliet, it scared me more than I ever thought anything could." Clark told her.

"All we can do is hope." She said honestly and sincerely "But just know that whatever happens, I am ere for you, we all are."

Clark nodded, then checked his surrounding to make sure no one was listening.

"It is just weird, with all my abilities, I can't save her! I just can't seem to grasp that." Clark said.

"I guess this is when you have to realize that not even you can do everything." Chloe said. Then Lois and Lana walked in and they completely changed the subject. About an hour later, when everyone was in the waiting room, the doctor came in. Clark jolted up.

"How did it go?" He asked. The doctor looked at them solemnly.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but we lost her." The doctor said. Then he turned around and left.

Mrs. Kent cried into her husbands shoulder. Lana sat with her head in her hands, Chloe sat next to her, trying to be of comfort when she was crying to. And Clark stood in shock.

"Clark, I am so sorry." Lois said sadly from behind him. But he didn't move, he just stood there, trying to convince himself that this was a nightmare…

---

Dun Dun Dun, hmmm I what will happen next! This isnt the end! There is one more chapter! Then I will leave it up to you guys whether or not I should post the sequel!


	20. Hidden

Oh my gosh! This is the last chapter! I want to cry! Thank you for all of those of you who reviewed! Thank you for those who read! Thank you in general! I loved writing this story and have gotten a lot of sequel already written but I am not sure when I will post it. It will probably depend on how many requests I get for it to be posted! The more I get the sooner I will post it! Thanks again!

Chapter 21: Hidden (A/N: I tried to stick with SV tradition of one name titles and use ones that haven't used, I wrote this before the episode 'Hidden' and couldn't come up with another title that hadn't already been used.)

3 years later….

Nicole James sat in a coffee shop named "The Talon" in the quant little town of Smallville, Kansas, when there was a burst of cheers through the door. She heard many 'congratulations!' and 'We are very happy for you..' sayings before she saw who they were talked to. Then the owner of the Talon, Lana Lang, asked for everyone's attention.

"I would like to congratulate my good friend, Clark Kent and Lois Lane on their engagement! And all I can say is, finally!" She stated. Everyone in the room cheered, even Nicole, who had no clue who these people were. Then she paid for her latte and left.

---

"Juliet Amelia Davis

June 7th 187- June 2nd 2006

Beloved and Never Forgotten"

Nicole read.

"Who are you?" A man's voice said from behind her.

"Now that's a loaded question." Nicole said. She took off her sunglasses and turned around. The man looked at her strangely.

"Jules?" He whispered almost terrified.

"Back from the dead." She said smiling.

---

"But… but you died! I was there! How can this be happening? Wait, where is your accent?" Clark said.

"Had to learn to speak with out it, witness protection sometimes makes you do those kinds of things." I told him, revealing my old British accent as I spoke.

"Witness protection? What?" He asked confused.

"I was being hunted…" I began, telling him about my father and the Stiff's.

"Larson found out about the shooting. When he was told I would be okay, he ordered the doctors to put me under heavy sedation, incase people wanted to see me. Then he paid them to tell everyone I was dead. So I was put under private care until I healed. Then, I became Nicole James. Now, all of the Stiff's are in jail, and I am free…" I said

Clark stood there for a moment, just staring at me.

"It's really you." He whispered.

"Yeah, it really is." I said with tears in my eyes. Clark embraced me tightly.

"I've wished for this every day for three years." Clark told me.

"Me too, but Clark, we can't do this." I said crying. "You engaged now."

Clark just stared at me with a blank expression.

"How did you know?" He asked

"I read the newspaper, " Then I hesitated before I told him the rest. "I have also seen some amazing but curious saves in Metropolis lately.." I whispered.

He looked at me frightened.

"Don't worry, I would rather die then betray, remember?" I said. He looked relieved.

"I'm sorry we can't be together, but there will always be a part of me that belongs with you." Clark told me, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't be sorry, I am happy you moved on, and a part of me will always belong with you as well." I said truthfully.

"I am just so confused!" Clark said. I laughed.

"That's understandable, when I told Chloe and Lana, they didn't talk forever, you know how rare that is." I said.

"Not about you being back, just about my feelings for you, still." He told me

"Don't be, because if we were meant to be together then you wouldn't be engaged right now. Clark we had an amazing year together, filled with love and laughter and of course a little more drama then I would have picked. But it was the best year of my life! But I have been gone for three years and now, we don't belong together. Because I can't just go back to being Juliet Davis, she is dead." I paused, collecting my thoughts and pushing back the tears. "I'm Nicole James now… and I guess forever." I reached up and kissed Clark's cheek.

"Goodbye Clark." I whispered, this time he heard it. Then I started to walk away.

"Wait!" He yelled after me. I turned as he walked over. "How did you know that I saved all those people?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Because, I have only ever seen one man fly."

The End!


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

Lol Ok I Have to post this authors not, seeing as no one has noticed that I have posted the sequel.

Celtic Cross: Yea I know, I hated the ending to, I hated having it end up that way but I didn't see a way out of it unless I wrote the sequel which is titled "Not The End" and if you want to see more of Juliet and Clarks story which I can assure you, I am not done telling, then read that. I really don't appreciate the 'royally sucked' comment though, that kind of hurt.

But really everyone, the story isn't finished, so there for there is no alternate ending, but there is a sequel, where, I am at the point trying to figure out what I can do with them with out completely going against the Superman myth with him and Lois. It is a huge challenge and I am very much trying to get through every obstacle of it. I do love a good challenge!

So for those of you who want this to be the end, then don't read the sequel, but for those of you who want more of the story, read "Not the end."though I have a feeling that the first chapter may not hold your attention but trust me, it gets better.

Thank you for reading! And if you have any ideas or advice for the sequel please send them to me in a review, I am happy to hear your thoughts and idea's and will gladly use them if I can! 

Kaitlin E. Greer


End file.
